


there are stars in the astral plane

by mylosheadphones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied to take place before Lunar Interlude III, Kravitz goes to talk to Julia, Post-Episode: e029-039 The Crystal Kingdom Parts 1-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylosheadphones/pseuds/mylosheadphones
Summary: "Kravitz!""Yeah?""Tell Julia I love her."In hindsight, this may be the weirdest errand Kravitz has ever run.





	there are stars in the astral plane

Working for the Raven Queen is a unique job with many requirements generally considered to be bizarre, strange, or odd. In his many years under her charge, Kravitz has seen many things he could never dream to describe, and has always treated the requirements of his job with care. He has put himself on the line more times than he can count, and nearly been discorperated more times than that. And yet, he decides, walking on the soft sand of an island, this is the strangest thing he’s ever done. 

The door of the cottage is old and beautifully carved, but vague, and Kravitz is sure its counterpart in the material plane has long faded into obscurity. There is a wooden framework and a box of woodworking tools lying in the front yard, and he steps over it gently. When he knocks on the door, he hears it echo inside, and he wonders again at what powers of fate put him here. 

The door creaks open.

Kravitz’ first impression of Julia Burnsides is that she looks kind. She’s a dark skinned woman in her thirties with long dark curls of hair hanging down to her waist. She has a pair of carpenters gloves slung over her shoulder, and she fixes him with a scrutinous stare. 

“Julia–” Kravitz starts, prepared with what he’s going to say.

She closes the door in his face. Doesn’t even slam it, just closes it slowly with a slight shake of her head. So Kravitz, feeling slightly nauseous, sits on the doorstep with his arms on his knees, and resolves himself to never take initiative in a social setting again. He pulls a ring off of his middle finger and rolls it between his finger and his thumb. In many places in the astral plane, there is no sunlight. But on this small island, there is a sunset.

“You know, I almost think I would have come after you if you’d left,” Julia says. “But now it’s just pitiful, and I feel kinda bad.” She joins him on the stoop, holding two cups of hot cocoa. “You okay, bud?” 

Kravitz chuckles. “I don’t know you,” he says. “I had a whole thing prepared, you know. I’m thinking now it won’t be so effective.”

“Sorry, man, I don’t really wanna go to prom with you.” She clinks her mug with his and laughs warmly. “Magnus sent you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. He didn’t really send me, I don’t think he expected me to follow through.”

“Not very trustworthy, are you?”

“You tell me.” He slides the ring back onto his hand. “I tried to kill him, a fair few times, you should probably know.” He takes a long drink of the hot cocoa.

“Well don’t tell me you failed, sheesh. I miss the guy!” She jokes, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes, and her face falls far too quickly. “How is he?”

“Well, he’s not dead.” He looks up as the stars start to come out. 

They sit in silence for a good while, sipping hot chocolate and separately identifying the same constellations.

His gaze wanders to her wedding ring. It’s carved from some sort of wood and beautifully polished. “He must have loved you a lot. That’s what he asked me to tell you, anyways. That he loves you.”

“You know, you’re not so bad, reaper man. Wish you hadn’t dragged me to the underworld, but death’s funny like that.” She rests her hand on his. Her hands are warm. “Magnus is gonna get himself killed in some kinda scrape, I’ll wager.” Her somber eyes meet his. “You bring him back here when he does, y’hear? I’ve seen that stockade out there, and he’s not ending up there, mark me. You take him right back to this house.” Kravitz looks away from her, and she tightens her grip on his hand. He feels slightly sick again. He knows, deep down, that he can’t send Magnus to the eternal stockade. Not now. He was a man, once, and he knows some things about love. He believes, deep down, that he will never find a love like this. And he resolves, deep down, that he would go up against all the astral plane if he has to for Magnus and Julia Burnsides.

“That’s right,” Julia says. “You take him right back here.”

The grim reaper smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big big thanks to my mutuals on instagram for beta reading this, and also for this idea, please wreck me with your headcanons. I'd absolutely appreciate constructive criticism on this fic, I always like to know how I can improve. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!


End file.
